


thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous Prompto Argentum, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Promptober 2020, Stephen King References, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The boys settle down for a scary movie at Iggy’s apartment.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.  
> ——————
> 
> Promptober Day 31: Spooky
> 
> Fic title from Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody” 
> 
> (Also *I* have never read any of King’s novels, but my husband is a big fan, so I hear a lot of talk. So Prompto is me, and Noct and Iggy are him. 😂 I just have a personal limit on how much horror I can take; I’m a wimp!)

  
The storm outside rages, wind whipping through the trees and making the branches bang against the windows of Ignis’ modest downtown apartment. The rain thumps hard against the roof, only temporarily drowned out by the intermittent thunder overhead. The dark living room is lit up only by Ignis’ festive Halloween lights and the occasional lightning from outside.

“Dude, it’s not even that scary.” Noctis plops down on the couch with a fresh, hot bag of organic popcorn.

Prompto shivers anyway. He's wrapped up in an old pair of Iggy’s sweatpants and one of Gladio’s hoodies. Somehow, the baggy clothes make him feel just a little bit safer, giving him something to retreat into. He's already got the hood on his head—he can lower it over his eyes in seconds. “Your definition of scary is way different than mine, dude,” Prompto mutters, popping more M&Ms into his mouth from the big “share size” bag on his lap.

Gladio climbs over the couch with two plates of pizza, and Prompto snuggles up to the shield instinctively. “Woah there chocobo, don’t spill the pie.”

“You did order meat lover’s, right?” Prompto lifts an eyebrow.

Gladio winks and chuckles deeply. “Yeah, of course. I know how much you love meat.”

Prompto blushes and sputters, “Dude, really.” He rolls his eyes. “Could say the same about you,” he teases back as he takes a plate and sits up a little more.

“You could, yes,” Gladio says, affecting an Ignis-like accent.

Prompto laughs. Gladio really does do the best Iggy impressions.

“Could what?” As if on cue, Ignis glides into the living room with a tray full of clear plastic cups full of a funky green punch.

“Nothin’ baby, don’t worry about it. Oh hell yeah, the famous witches’ brew!”

“Been waiting all year for this,” says Noctis as he leans forward and takes a cup. He sips the punch, and he comes away with rainbow sorbet foam left on his lips. “Damn, just as good as I remember.”

“Hey Noct, c’mere, you have a little something on your face.” Prompto slides his plate of pizza on the coffee table and grips the front of Noct’s shirt, crashing his lips against the prince’s and kissing away all of the punch remains.

“Thanks,” says Noctis, blushing.

“Oh, that’s what it takes for a kiss during a Halloween party, huh?” Gladio winks. “What if I poured my drink on me, would you lick it off?” He’s shirtless, as always, corny Halloween sweater long forgotten on the back of Ignis’ barstool in the kitchen.

Prompto flushes as he releases Noctis. “I mean, _duh_. But I don’t think Iggy would appreciate the mess.” He jumps slightly again at the thunder that booms overhead.

“I would not,” says Ignis, taking his own cup and sitting on the other side of Noctis. “Please refrain from spilling the punch, Gladio.”

“Spoilsport,” Gladio teases. He reaches for a cup of punch, taking a long drag as he settles back against the cushions with his pizza. “What are we watchin’?”

“ _The Shining_ ,” says Ignis, reaching for his smart TV remote. He clicks on the television and opens up the movie streaming app, navigating his “scary movie” watch list until he finds the movie.

“Oh, nice choice. I loved the book.”

“Yes, King is a master of horror, among other things,” says Ignis. “I very much enjoyed his _Dark Tower_ series.”

“Does he have any books about unicorns and puppies?” mutters Prompto. He shoves pizza into his mouth and chases it with the sticky-sweet green drink.

“Not quite,” Noctis says, smirking. “I still think _IT_ is my favorite.”

“Nah-ah. Nope. That book is a million pages of fuck that,” Prompto says, getting goosebumps. He’s seen Pennywise merch at the bookstore, and the book was on Noct’s nightstand for the longest time. “I will _never_ be reading that, thanks.”

“I could read it out loud to you,” says Noctis, voice nearly drowned out by the thunder that cracks overhead.

“Or I,” says Ignis, reaching to get a handful of Noct’s popcorn. “I do enjoy reading out loud. I wouldn’t mind at all, darling.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Not unless you’re prepared to wake up with me in the middle of the night for the next five years.”

“You know we would,” says Noctis, grabbing Prompto’s hand.

“Ugh, I dunno.” Prompto blows his bangs from his eyes.

“It’s not only about the spooky elements. King’s writing is superb. His syntax and diction are nearly unrivaled, in my opinion.”

Prompto bites his lip. He _does_ appreciate a well-crafted story. “Maybe...we start with one of his not-as-spooky books?”

Ignis grins. “ _The Dark Tower_ it is, then. Or perhaps _The Stand_.” He glances back to the screen. “Are we ready for the movie?”

Prompto clutches his plastic cup and folds his knees up, pressing himself hard against Gladio.

“Don’t worry Prompto, I’ll protect you from the hotel ghosts,” Gladio says, putting his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“Please,” Prompto says. He gulps. “Go ahead and start, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe it’s over! Happy Promptober everyone. I hope you’ve enjoyed everything I’ve done. It’s been challenging yet fun. Thanks for your support!


End file.
